


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-01-18 - For Bead's "In which Rodney is sad..."

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney is tired and overworked, a little kiss can go a long way. For Bead's "In Which Rodney Is Sad and John Has To Fix Things  ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-01-18 - For Bead's "In which Rodney is sad..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Rodney Is Sad and John Has To Fix Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1510) by Bead. 




End file.
